Una apuesta fuera de lo normal
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Neko decide hacer una apuesta con Bill, ella piensa que Dipper y Mabel podrían estar 48 horas con la personalidad invertida pero Bill no lo cree así...Quien va a ganar? habrá un empate? quien estará perjudicado? Averiguenlo en este fanfic de Gravity Falls! *Leve Pinecest*
1. Capitulo 1: Apostando con Bill

Nota: Hola!

Sinceramente, este es el primer mini fanfic que hago de Gravity Falls, espero que les guste! Por favor no se enfaden con el contenido…lamentablemente pensaba subir el fanfic/crossover de "La Princesa y el Sapo" pero lo tuve que borrar por acusarme de plagio ¬_¬

En fin, espero que el fanfic sea de su agrado, probablemente sea el ultimo que suba antes de empezar las clases en la Universidad ya que me va a quitar tiempo libre –aparte de Ingles Particular-

El mini fic está basado en un fanfic llamado "Gravity Rises AU"…sucede que me invadió la curiosidad de saber como se verían Dipper y Mabel con sus personalidades completamente cambiadas…solo por 2 días -48 horas xD-

Disfruten el fanfic, Gravity Falls no me pertenece sino al genio de Alex Hirsch, El fanfic "Gravity Rises AU" –del cual me base para crear este fanfic- es propiedad de _Portgas D Trace_.

Peero…el mini fic es de MI propiedad y todo lo que voy a escribir es parte de mi imaginación! :D

Advertencia: Contiene leves menciones de Pinecest y Humor Everywhere xD

* * *

Capitulo 1: Apostando con Bill

La tarde estaba comenzando a irse ese día en Gravity Falls, Oregon. El sol se estaba ocultando y ya casi iba a anochecer, en una cabaña se encontraba una chica de cabellos cortos marran oscuro, el corte era estilo chico y podía ser confundida fácilmente por uno, esta chica tenía 18 años de edad, su nombre era Neko. La chica estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el sofá de la sala con un cuaderno en la mano y un lápiz, pensaba dibujar o escribir algo pero nada surgía de su cabeza, en su mente solo estaba vagando el pensamiento de cómo se verían sus amigos, Dipper y Mabel, ambos eran hermanos gemelos pero con personalidades completamente diferentes…

- _Me gustaría saber como se verían los chicos teniendo las personalidades invertidas_ -Pensó Neko mirando la hoja en blanco del cuaderno y luego al techo- _O sea, sería divertido ver a Dipper siendo un chico hiperactivo y despreocupado…y a Mabel, bueno, a ella teniendo la personalidad de su hermano, pero…para que eso se haga realidad tendría que pedir un deseo y que este se cumpla por arte de magia o algo así…de todas formas, eso es imposible_ -

Enseguida Neko tuvo una idea, miro hacia la ventana, faltaban pocos minutos para que anochezca, ya sabía que podía dibujar en su cuaderno, estaba inspirada gracias a su bizarra idea de ver a sus amigos con las personalidades invertidas. Así que se puso a dibujarlos a su imagen y semejanza, cuando termino dejo el dibujo en el suelo, se levanto y decidió irse a dormir, por suerte vivía sola así que no tenía que esperar a que alguien entrara a su casa esa noche.

No se dio cuenta de que un triangulo de color amarillo con un solo ojo y un sombrero de color negro la estaba observando, una vez que vio a la castaña salir de la sala e irse a su habitación a dormir, entro atravesando la pared y tomo el dibujo que había hecho esa misma tarde.

* * *

A mitad de la noche, Neko se encontraba profundamente dormida, tenía la boca un poco entreabierta y sin darse cuenta estaba babeando la almohada, vaya a saberse con que estaba soñando cuando de repente una luz azul la obligo a despertarse y al abrir los ojos, la luz la encandilo un poco así que los volvió a cerrar y nuevamente los abrió para ver con más claridad.

-D-De donde viene esa luz?-Dijo Neko mirando los rincones de su habitación buscando el origen de esa luz, la luz provenía del armario, decidida se levanto de su cama, camino al armario y abrió despacio la puerta. Al abrirla la luz se había desvanecido como por arte de magia, Neko se refregó sus ojos y se encogió de hombros pensando que había sido solo un mal sueño, se dio la vuelta para volver a dormir pero delante de ella apareció el triangulo amarillo que la había estado espiando en la ventana esa misma tarde.

-Hola!-La saludo, esto asusto a Neko haciendo que se cayera sentada al suelo-Jajaja, Oh…discúlpame, no fue mi intención asustarte, Gatita-

-Tu otra vez?!-Dijo Neko molesta mirando al triangulo amarillo-Que haces aquí, Bill? Creí que Dipper y Mabel ya te habían derrotado-

-Eso creía yo tambien, pero de alguna forma…estoy aquí! Jajaja-Dijo Bill riéndose pero a Neko no le causaba gracia lo que decía-En fin, te he estado observando esta tarde y vi lo que dibujaste, Gatita-

-Que?!-Neko estaba shockeada, acaso ese maldito triangulo demoniaco la había estado observando? Que quería de ella ahora?-C-Como que me has estado observando? Porque no me di cuenta de eso?-

-Quizas porque estabas distraída-Le respondió Bill rodando su ojo-En fin, vamos a ser directos…vi tu dibujo y creo que puedo ayudarte con lo que estas pensando, quieres que Pino y Estrella Fugaz tengan las personalidades invertidas, no es así?-

-Eeeeh, s-si…eso es lo que quiero pero, tengo una duda…como rayos vas a ayudarme?-Pregunto Neko sin entender que quería hacer el demonio con la idea que tuvo hace unas horas atrás.

-Bien, me gustaría hacer una apuesta contigo-Dijo Bill-Yo creo que Pino y Estrella Fugaz no durarían ni 2 días con la personalidad invertida, pero tú que piensas al respecto?-

-Y-Yo creo que sí! Ellos pueden superar lo que sea, si lograron derrotarte a ti una vez…es probable que puedan soportar 2 días con la personalidad invertida-Dijo Neko convencida-Además, ya lo pensé antes, me gustaría ver a Dipper con la personalidad de Mabel y a ella con la personalidad de su hermano solo por 48 horas y nada mas-

-Entonces esto es una apuesta…-Dijo el demonio amarillo pero antes de que Neko pudiera estrechar su mano, rápidamente la retiro-Espera un momento! Antes de cerrar esta apuesta, quiero decirte que el ganador se quedara con el cuerpo del perdedor, en este caso…el ganador seria yo!-

-Oye!-Se quejo la chica Otaku enojada-Pero, en caso de que yo llegue a ganar –Que es lo más probable-Tu, vas a dejarme vivir un tiempo más…de acuerdo? Solo lo suficiente para saber que algún momento en mi vida he sido feliz-

-De acuerdo, podrías haber elegido algo mejor pero…tu lo dijiste así que no me queda otra más que aceptar lo que propones-Dijo el demonio amarillo, volvió a extender su mano y de ella salieron unas llamas de color azul-Entonces, que comiencen las 48 horas!-

-Hecho!-Neko estrecho la mano de Bill y una luz de color azul rodeo la habitación, el impacto hizo que la castaña caiga al suelo volviendo a quedarse dormida. No se dio cuenta de que Bill había hecho aparecer un reloj en su brazo derecho mostrando que las 48 horas de la apuesta comenzaban a partir de esa noche.


	2. Capitulo 2: Que paso anoche?

Capitulo 2: Que paso anoche?

Esa misma noche en la Cabaña del Misterio, se podían ver 2 figuras durmiendo en el Ático, esas figuras eran Dipper y Mabel, ambos con 16 años de edad **_(Autora: Si, les puse la edad que ahora tendrá mi prima en unas semanas)_** en la ventana triangular del ático aparece un enorme ojo de color blanco mirando fijamente a los 2 hermanos dormidos y de la ventana sale Bill Chiper, el demonio amarillo comienza a flotar por la habitación, cerro su ojo y unas llamas azules salieron de sus manos.

-Es hora de poner en marcha la Apuesta, debo invertir los papeles de Pino y Estrella Fugaz-Pensó Bill en voz alta pero por suerte ninguno de los 2 hermanos gemelos lo había escuchado. Unas esferas salieron de los cuerpos de Dipper y Mabel, la esfera de Mabel era de color rosa y representaba su personalidad hiperactiva y despreocupada, la 2da esfera era de color azul, esta esfera representaba la personalidad de Dipper, las esferas pasaron cerca de Bill pero sin llegar a chocar en ningún momento, la esfera rosa entro en el cuerpo de Dipper mientras que la azul entraba en el de Mabel.

- _Bueno…Mi trabajo aquí termino_ -Pensó Bill, enseguida desapareció sin dejar huella alguna. Alguien se había removido en su cama y ese alguien había sido Dipper, debido a que ahora tenía la personalidad de Mabel, sentía que la cama era un poco incomoda por lo que trato de buscar una mejor posición para dormir.

* * *

En la mañana, Dipper se había despertado y vio que se encontraba en una posición un poco molesta para él, por alguna extraña razón estaba durmiendo de cabeza, eso no era normal, giro su mirada hacia su hermana que aun dormía profundamente en la cama, enseguida una idea cruzo por su cabeza, ya que siempre ella lo despertaba todas las mañanas ahora era su turno de despertarla a ella.

- _Q-Que rayos estoy pensando? No debería hacer eso, se enfadaría conmigo_ -Pensó Dipper aun con la mirada fija en Mabel- _Bueno, ya que…no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad_ -

Se levanto de su cama y camino despacio sin hacer ruido a la cama de su hermana para despertarla pero mientras lo hacía, se detuvo al ver su reflejo en el espejo que había en el ático…No! Otra vez? Esto no estaba pasando, acaso había vuelto a cambiar cuerpos con Mabel o que? La ropa que llevaba no era la que solía usar todos los días, incluso para dormir, vio que llevaba una remera de color azul oscuro con un rayo en el centro de color amarillo, una remera de manga larga blanca, pantalones jogging de color negro y unos calcetines grises con azul, por unos segundos se quedo en estado de shock pero enseguida reacciono y fue a despertar a su hermana.

-Mabel, Mabel…despierta! Mabel!-Dijo Dipper sacudiéndola un poco pero Mabel ni se despertó, solamente se movió un poco quitando la mano de su gemelo de su hombro.

-Nnngh, déjame dormir…-Se quejo la castaña de cabellos largos moviéndose en la cama y tapándose más con la sabana, Dipper soltó un suspiro de frustración, de repente tuvo una idea. Abandono la habitación que compartía con su gemela por unos momentos y luego regreso llevando un vaso de agua, se acerco nuevamente a la cama de Mabel, le quito la sabana con la mano que tenia libre y le arrojo el agua.

-Aaagh, Dipper! Podrías dejarme descansar un minuto más?-Dijo enojada la chica refregándose los ojos con las manos y tratando de ordenar su despeinado cabello-Eres muy fastidioso, lo sabías?-

Mabel se tapo la boca con ambas manos, Dipper la miro en estado de shock por segunda vez, Mabel no podía creer sus propias palabras, porque le había dicho a Dipper que era fastidioso? El no era para nada fastidioso, podía ser paranoico algunas veces pero no fastidioso.

-Mabel…que acabas de…decir?-Dijo Dipper sorprendido sin poder creer lo que había dicho su gemela.

-L-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento mucho! No quise decir que eras fastidioso…-Se disculpo la castaña-Nisiquiera se porque lo dije, que me está pasando?-

-Yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo, Mabs. Que nos paso anoche?-Le dijo el castaño acercándose nuevamente al espejo, Mabel enseguida se levanto de su cama y se paro junto a él para verse al espejo y vio que llevaba una camiseta rosa oscuro lisa en lugar de su vestido/pijama con el dibujo de una fresa en el pecho, su cabello estaba desordenado y la manga izquierda de la camisa se caía dejando ver un poco la correa de su sostén blanco. Al ver como estaba vestida, Mabel pego un grito de horror.

-Mabel!-Dijo Dipper-Oye, cálmate, Sis…-

-N-No me puedo calmar, Dipper-Le dijo la castaña nerviosa caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación-Q-Que me paso? En serio, que me paso? Cuando cambie de ropa de la noche a la mañana? Y…-Ve la ropa que llevaba puesta su hermano gemelo-Cuando **TU** cambiaste de ropa, Dipper?-

-No lo sé, no lo sé…-Dijo Dipper un poco asustado por la reacción de su hermana-Crees que Bill tenga algo que ver con esto?-

-Que? Pfff…jajaja-Dijo Mabel riéndose falsamente-Eso es imposible, ya pasaron 3 años desde el Raromagedon, no creo que Bill haya vuelto y nos haga una cosa así-Ve el teléfono celular en su mesa de noche y enseguida lo toma-A lo mejor…a lo mejor, Neko tiene algo que ver con todo esto-

-En serio piensas eso? Neko nunca haría algo como esto, no tiene magia ni poderes sobrenaturales-Comento Dipper-Entiendo que ella sea un poco…extraña, como tu Sis! Pero no creo que haya invertido nuestras personalidades-

-Eso piensas tú, pero quiero preguntarle para estar segura-Dijo Mabel desbloqueando su teléfono y buscando el número de Neko en sus contactos, marco esperando a que su amiga atendiera la llamada.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Gravity Falls, Neko se encontraba durmiendo en su cama, faltaban solo unos minutos más para despertarse pero al parecer el destino cambio sus planes ya que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

 _kiga tsukeba monitor no maede ohayo_ _  
shinarai ainadi nemuke arawareta  
isogashii noni amae nagara yoseru_

-Nnngh…Y ahora que?-Dijo Neko abriendo los ojos lentamente, tomo su celular y atendió sin siquiera fijarse quien la había llamado-Diga?-

-Neko, soy Mabel-Dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono-Necesito que vengas a la cabaña del misterio, Dipper y yo te esperamos-

-Mándale un saludo de mi parte!-Le dijo Dipper a su hermana, Neko pudo escuchar el grito desde el auricular del teléfono, pero no lograba distinguir si era un grito de emoción o si estaba pidiéndole que hiciera eso.

-Oke, en un rato iré para allá…-Dijo Neko aun con la voz dormida, corto la llamada y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en la almohada, antes de cerrar los ojos se puso a pensar en el grito que había dado su amigo al pedirle a Mabel que le mandara un saludo, después de analizarlo un poco pudo reconocer que el grito era de emoción.

Tal parece que los deseos a veces se hacen realidad, logro hacer que sus amigos tuvieran las personalidades invertidas por 48 horas! En eso vio un brillo verde que salía de su almohada, retiro el brazo derecho que estaba debajo de esta y vio que llevaba puesto un reloj que contaba cuantas horas quedaban para que terminara la apuesta:

 ** _42:55:39_**


	3. Capitulo 3: Lidiando con otra personalid

Capitulo 3: Lidiando con otra personalidad

Dipper y Mabel aun se encontraban en la habitación que compartían analizando lo que acababa de pasar con ellos y sus personalidades, según Mabel pudo haber sido Bill Cipher el que había cambiado sus personalidades a la medianoche pero para Dipper eso era imposible ya que habían pasado 3 años desde que habían derrotado a Bill, además no podía regresar así como si nada…O sí?

Sus pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos cuando escucharon a su Tío Stan llamarlos para que bajaran a desayunar, enseguida fueron a cambiarse pero había un problema…como harían para esconder el hecho de que tenían las personalidades invertidas?

Bueno, eso lo resolverían después, quizás Neko podría ayudarlos a encontrar una forma de recuperar sus personalidades originales.

* * *

Neko aun se encontraba en su habitación, ya había terminado de desayunar, se había cambiado de ropa, ahora estaba preparándose para ir a la cabaña del misterio como le había pedido Mabel esa mañana por teléfono. Estaba un poco nerviosa, quería ver a sus amigos con la ropa completamente diferente a la que suelen usar todos los días, sin poder contenerlo, una pequeña sonrisa apareció por su rostro, tomo su celular y vio la hora.

- _Bien, son las 10:05…será mejor que vaya a ver a los chicos_ -Pensó Neko bloqueando su celular y guardándolo en un bolsillo de su camisa de jean de color azul oscuro, bajo las escaleras, camino hacia la cocina, tomo sus llaves, unos auriculares de color rojo y negro para escuchar música mientras caminaba y salió de su casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del misterio, Dipper y Mabel ya habían terminado de desayunar, por suerte lograron ocultar lo mejor que podían su cambio de personalidad frente a sus tíos, ahora los dos hermanos se encontraban en la sala distrayéndose un poco y de paso esperaban a que Neko llegara para que los ayudara con su "problema".

Dipper se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a sofá viendo la televisión y haciendo _Zapping_ con el control remoto buscando algo interesante que ver, mientras que Mabel estaba a su lado recostada en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros de su hermano gemelo sin tener nada mejor que hacer esa mañana, además no tenía ganas de ver la televisión así que decidió matar el tiempo leyendo un libro para distraer su mente. Los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en 1 hora, por un momento Mabel creyó que su amiga –y la de su hermano- no vendría a verlos pero estaba equivocada.

Se escucho un ruido, alguien estaba tocando la puerta de la cabaña. Mabel levanto su mirada a la puerta, no se atrevió a levantarse para ir a abrir, pero enseguida tocaron un poco mas fuerte.

-Te toca…-Le dijo Mabel a Dipper quien aun estaba haciendo _Zapping_ con el control remoto.

-Te to…-Dijo Dipper pero al ver que no había nadie mas ahí, salvo ellos dos no le quedo otra que levantarse a abrir-Diablos!Porque siempre me toca a mí?-

El chico castaño se levanto del suelo de mala gana y camino hacia la puerta para ver quien venía a la cabaña a esa hora de la mañana, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Neko. Neko levanto la mirada y al verlo simplemente se quedo en Shock, quiso decir algo pero no sabía que decir así que soltó lo primero que paso por su mente.

-Q-Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi amigo?-Pregunto Neko viendo a Dipper de pies a cabeza

-No me reconoces? Soy yo, Dipper-Le respondió el chico a su amiga Otaku-Puede que haya cambiado de ropa pero sigo siendo yo-

-No lo creo…Mabel me llamo diciendo que ustedes dos tenían un problema con su personalidad y vine a ver que pasaba-Le dijo Neko-Así que, si me dejas entrar para que pueda ver a tu hermana…quizás pueda ayudarlos con este "problema"-

Dipper asintió con su cabeza dejando a su amiga pasar al interior de la cabaña, Neko empezó a caminar hacia la sala y el castaño corrió detrás de ella para alcanzarla aunque la chica solo estaba caminando, cuando llegaron a la sala, Mabel aun se encontraba recostada en el sofá leyendo pero se notaba que cerraría sus ojos en cualquier momento y se echaría a dormir por lo aburrida que estaba.

-Ejem-Tosió falsamente Neko, Mabel levanto la mirada otra vez y se encontró con su amiga y su hermano gemelo frente a ella en la entrada a la sala de la cabaña.

-Eh? N-Neko, llegaste…-Dijo Mabel levantándose y caminando hacia ella-donde estabas? Dipper y yo llevamos casi una hora esperándote-

-Lo siento mucho, me distraje escuchando música mientras caminaba, ves?-Le explico la chica mostrándole los auriculares azules inalámbricos que colgaban de su cuello-Bien, ya que estoy aquí…necesito saber, cual es el "problema" del que tanto necesitan mi ayuda?-

* * *

Lamento mucho la demora!

Estoy escasa de ideas últimamente :( prometo que en cuanto este inspirada nuevamente me pondré a trabajar en este fanfic, Oke? solo no me maten por la demora D: y vere que carajo puedo llegar a escribir en el próximo capitulo

En fin, dejo este capitulo, espero que lo disfruten! dejen reviews porque últimamente NADIE toma en cuenta mis trabajos y me siento abandonada :'(

Por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de mi madrina -no creo que llegue a leer este fanfic- pero este capitulo va dedicado a ella n_n

Un saludo, nos vemos la próxima semana u ocasión jajajaja xD

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
